Arthur and the Seven Dwarfs
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: My take on the story and movies but with my own ideas and from others. Read and review and no flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the Seven Dwarfs

* * *

My take on the story with some gender swap for Arthur will be in the role of Snow White and Francine as the Princess in the role of Prince Charming. Fern is the woods person with Sue Ellen as the huntress. The Dwarfs are characters from Arthur they are Brain, Buster, Bud, Binky, George, Tommy, and Timmy. Mrs. Read is the Wicked Queen. Mr. Read is the mirror on the wall. Grapes instead of an apple to put him in the deep sleep. Mrs. Read is the Wicked Queen and Mr. Ratburn is the Priest. Plus some other changes so no copy rights to the movie do to those changes. Three roles was gender swapped. And they use a different fruit than that one story and movies. It starts with Arthur in the castle for he is a young Prince. He is a good looking boy who got the attention of Francine who came to see him with the Wicked Queen looking on in a wicked way.

"This is a good place to live at and I heard that my mom is planning something but not sure what it is," said Arthur, "And I heard about a girl living in the forest a woods girl and a female hunter a Huntsgirl so yes two that is mostly dominated by men and those two are women not men and glad you came over to see me here in fact of course."

"I heard she is a witch but not sure if that is true just something I heard about," said Francine, "And you know I am a Princess from another country but my sister will become Queen when dad dies."

"I think she is a witch but not sure if she is a good one or a bad one," said Arthur, "And she is looking at us through that window there as you can tell."

"Yes I see her looking out and I heard she has a magic mirror of some kind," said Francine, "Not sure what it does and we go to church but not your mom I heard she worships the Devil."

"I heard about that and not sure if it is true or just a rumor that we heard from around," said Arthur, "And Glad we are here and I heard about her being a witch in fact of course. "

She is indeed a witch who worships the Devil instead of God who have her a magic mirror to use for her own advantage for vanity. She is plotting against him somehow in fact of course. She is up to no good in fact of course. She has her magic mirror there in her room filled with black magic. She is evil in fact of course. We see her talking to her magic mirror and her pet a black cat in fact.

"Magic mirror on the wall whom is the most good looking person of all?" said Mrs. Read, "And my black cat is better than his yellow dog in fact of course."

"That would be Arthur he is the most good looking person of all in fact," said magic mirror, "And that is your pet not his in fact of course."

"Then I must do away with him someway and somehow in fact of course," said Mrs. Read, "I know I will summon that hunts girl in fact of course as in that cat girl."

"That is your choice not mine even though I am from the Devil himself," said magic mirror, "And now I will sign out until you need me yet again."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course.


	2. Plotting

Arthur and the Seven Dwarfs

* * *

My take on the story with some gender swap for Arthur will be in the role of Snow White and Francine as the Princess in the role of Prince Charming. Sue Ellen came in for the Wicked Queen called her there for she has a plan. She is plotting against him right now in fact of course. Not knowing he will get away and find the Seven Dwarfs who is lead by Brain. They look the same only shorter than Arthur and Francine as in little people. They are at the gold mines minning some gold. It is gold instead of diamonds for it is to make it different. We see them two talking she called her for she is a well known huntress talking to the Wicked Queen.

"I called you here for a reason Huntress bring me his heart and put it in this box and bury his body or burn it," said Mrs. Read, " Then I will be the most good looking of all. "

"I will take care of it and I am the best hunter around so I can take care of it," said Sue Ellen, "And not sure if I should kill a boy who is a good looking one in fact of course."

"You are the best one and I will give you money if you deal with him in fact," said Mrs. Read, "And deal with his body how you see fit and I am the Queen in fact of course."

"I hope you pay good money I would do it for money in fact of course," said Sue Ellen, "For I am a huntress which is another world for female hunter."

"I will pay you good and this box should have his heart or don't come back," said Mrs. Read, "This is so it or else for I am the Queen I do whatever I want."

She went there and get the woods person and went on her way and saw Arthur but didn't kill it harm him but instead killed a Deer and put that in the box. She couldn't harm him for it isn't in her heart. She hunts animals not people. And he is in the woods and started to walk towards a small house home of the Seven Dwarfs lead by Brain. The woods person came to take to him before heading there. We see them two talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That huntress couldn't harm me for it isn't in her heart for she hunts animals not people," said Arthur, "She killed a Deer and put its heart in that box in fact of course."

"I knew she couldn't do that for she is a good woman who won't harm people, said Fern, "I know a place where you can hide from her there is a house over there."

"I will go there as you said for I need some place to hide from her in fact," said Arthur, "I know she is plotting to do away with me so I won't become king."

"That wicked Queen will get it for God is watching and he will deal with her," said Fern, "So yes go to house and hide until such a time she is dealt with."

"I know I can hide there and I am in my way there now in fact of course," said Arthur, "And that huntress couldn't harm me for she knows murder is wrong."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course.


	3. Meets the Seven Dwarfs

Arthur and the Seven Dwarfs

* * *

My take on the story with some gender swap for Arthur will be in the role of Snow White and Francine as the Princess in the role of Prince Charming. Arthur ran and saw a little house and went inside and asked if anyone is home. It is the home of the Seven Dwarfs lead by Brain. They are at the gold mine minning some gold. They know that gold is worth a lot of money. So they are minning it so they can get money. He went in and saw some animals to help him. He went upstairs to look around and saw the bedroom with beds with names on them. They are small beds for they are beds for Dwarfs. We see him taking there to some animals. As in non anthropomorphic animals.

"Must be Dwarfs for these beds are small compared to me for I am normal size," said Arthur, "And I wonder where they are at for these beds looks like they been slept in and this place needs cleaned and lucky I love to clean stuff as well as cook and I want to see Princess Francine soon for she is the person for me."

"I have followed you here and these people who lives here are friendly you will be safe here," said Fern, "And same as Sue Ellen here as well."

"We want you to remain here until such a time for your mom after you," said Sue Ellen, "And we know these people they won't harm you for they are nice."

"I hope so for I know she is after me so I came here in fact of course," said Arthur, "And first I will clean this place for look how dirty it is."

"If that is What you will do it will be fine for I see this place is dirty and they work in a gold mine," said Fern, "And they will be here soon for they will be walking home here in fact of course."

Those two left and they hope he remains safe for his mom wants to do away with him. The Dwarfs are at the gold mine wrapping it up and Brain said they can start heading back home. And off they went towards home were Arthur is at. They will see the house all cleaned and they saw it and wonder who did it. They went upstairs and saw Arthur sleeping in some of their beds and see them talking to him.

"You must be the Dwarfs that lives here and I am Prince Arthur I am here for my mom is evil," said Arthur, "And I heard from the woods girl and huntress said your friendly."

"What you heard your Majesty is true and we will call you just Arthur," said Brain, "I am Alan Powers but my friends calls me Brain for I very smart."

" I am Bud and as you can tell I am small but strong and healthy in fact, " said Bud, "And some calls me Strong boy for I small but strong."

"I am Buster I am the fun loving one for I love to have fun in fact of course," said Buster, "And we will call you Arthur for we go by first names here and not by title."

"Rumors have it the Devil himself is here to visit someone I think your mom I am Tommy, "And if that is true he sold her soul to him which will someday go to Hades for until Judgement day."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course.


	4. Arthur cooks and the Devil

Arthur and the Seven Dwarfs

* * *

My take on the story with some gender swap for Arthur will be in the role of Snow White and Francine as the Princess in the role of Prince Charming. Arthur decided to cook for them for he saw they don't eat very good for they look a bit plump. So he will cook for them in fact. He saw they had chicken, fish, pork, beef, and duck. He asked the huntress if she can bring them deer meat. She said yes for she likes them all but likes Arthur a bit better for he is kind. He will cook them Deer soup with green beans as side. They had no idea a Prince would cook for them for he is both a Prince and a boy. We see them talking about stuff like a Prince who is also a boy.

"Yes I might be a Prince and a boy but I can cook good and the huntress gave us deer meat," said Arthur, "My dad who was the king could also cook so he taught me some stuff so yes he taught me everything he knows plus I can cook a bit more stuff than him for a poor man taught me to cook some other stuff."

"I never thought a Prince who is a boy would cook for us but I know some chefs that are men," said Brain, "But I never seen a person who is Royal cook for us poor people."

"That one is different for he is more kind and not at all a snob in fact of course," said Buster, "And we will try to keep him safe from his mom who sold her soul to the Devil himself."

"Arthur here might be a Prince but he acts just like a regular boy in fact," said Bud, "I heard that deer soup can be good and not sure why he is barefoot but he is."

"We are all barefoot here for our rules is we walk around barefoot in our house," said George, "But his feet and toes looks good compared to ours in fact of course."

Arthur said he loves to walk around barefoot for he said he likes the way the air flows between his toes said that some people never wears shoes for they prefer it if has no choice in fact of course. They looked down and saw his feet and toes and he said have no shame of seeing them for feet are meant to be bare in fact of course. We see the wicked Queen talking with her friend the Devil himself.

"Nice to see you here Master and glad you have me my spell book here," said Mrs. Read, "And that magic mirror you have me helps me out with stuff."

"You the the best Witch I know and that is why I am here and maybe your son could join us instead," said the Devil, "I knew that magic mirror I have you helps."

"That it make him fall into a deep sleep which only a true loves kids can cure along with a counter spell," said Mrs. Read, "I have plenty of spell that can do just that."

"Either way is fine and glad you sold your soul to me and gave you black magic," said the Devil, "If you use a deep sleep potion make it a death like sleep as in a Coma."

"I have just the one for I heard from the magic mirror he is still alive," said Mrs. Read, "Glad to see you here my Master in fact of course."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course.


	5. Berries and instruments

Arthur and the Seven Dwarfs

* * *

My take on the story with some gender swap for Arthur will be in the role of Snow White and Francine as the Princess in the role of Prince Charming. They are glad that he is there having no idea the Wicked Queen is up to no good. They know that he is safe there for now anyway. MC is in the roll of the Devil but is evil instead of a Hipster. She opened her spell book to see what spell she can use and it is a potion so she needs a fruit that he likes. Arthur and them are inside that house having a good time. She knows three kinds of fruit grows there in the castle grounds apples, plums, and grapes. We see them talking about stuff like having a good time and other stuff like what kind of berries is safe to eat and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love having a good time and I love to play the piano for it is as good instrument to play," said Arthur, "I know maulberies are safe to eat but that is all I know for I lived in the castle so I will need your help to see what is safe to eat and which are poisonous to eat for I don't want to become poisoned which could kill me and who knows what my mom is planning to do in fact of course."

"I prefer the Tuba here to me that is fun to play for it has that deep sound," said Buster, "One kind of berries that is safe to eat there is strawberries they are lots out here in the Forest."

"I prefer the flute for to me that is fun and glad your safe here with us," said Brain, "Another berry that is safe to eat here is blackberries but those one small red berries are poisonous to mammals such as ourselves so only safe for birds. "

"I prefer the trumpet for that is a good instrument to play in fact of course," said Bud, "Another kind of berries that is safe to eat here is blueberries but just don't eat those little red berries they are poisonous like he said but I know that birds can eat them."

"And I prefer the pan pipes for that is a good instrument to play in fact," said Tommy, "Another kind of berries that is safe to eat is raspberries for they are a good kind."

They picked those safe berries to eat so they left those little red berries alone for they know they are poisonous to mammals. They know that birds can eat those little red berries in fact of course. The Wicked Queen found a potion to make him fall into a death like sleep called a Coma but with a cure. She decided not to use an apple for she knows some fruit taste better than that. We still see Arthur and them talking about stuff as he once again could for them.

"I might be a Prince but I still love to cook this time I am making chicken soup for us to eat," said Arthur, "I will make a blueberry pie for dessert and I have plenty of sugar here."

"Sounds good to me and glad you are here to help us to eat better than we did," said Timmy, "And I prefer playing the organ for that is a good one."

"Also sounds good to me and glad your here and glad your safe here," said James, "I prefer playing the triangle for I love the way it sounds and glad we are here today."

"Sounds good to me and glad your here and that you are safe with us," said Binky, "I prefer the clarinet for to me that is a good instrument to play."

"Glad your here and maybe someday you can return to the castle next time as the king," said Brain, "And sometimes we use wild honey but most of the time we use sugar."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course.


	6. The potion and off to work

Arthur and the Seven Dwarfs

* * *

My take on the story with some gender swap for Arthur will be in the role of Snow White and Francine as the Princess in the role of Prince Charming. She found that potion in her spell book and started making it. She decided to use green grapes to put her potion on to give it to Arthur. She knows he loves green grapes the best. They are more sweet than apples in fact of course. She is up to no good for she is evil who sold her soul to the Devil. He doesn't look like how artist makes him for he looks everyone else. He isn't red and carries a pitch fork he looks like a regular dog man. We see them talking about stuff like her making the potion talking to the Devil and a Demon and talking about other stuff in fact of course.

"I found out how to make that potion so I am starting to make it right now," said Mrs. Read, "I decided to use green grapes instead of an apple for he likes them better."

"Glad that you sold your soul to me for you know someday you will go down there with me," said The Devil, "Things are going like your plans and proud I have you magic to use to your advantage and glad you are the best Witch ever in fact of course."

"I am his second in command and he asked me to come with him to meet you," said a Demon, "Our Master here wants Arthur out of the way for he serves God in fact of course."

"I heard about you and glad I will use that potion to make him fall asleep for good and get burried alive and then die," said Mrs. Read, "Once he is dead I will be the best looking person of all."

"That is the idea just hope it goes in your favor but if not it could cost you your life," said The Devil, "You are the best Witch ever for you do it so well in fact of course."

She mixed the potion and put it on the green grapes and blended in well. Arthur knows that the Seven Dwarfs are heading off to work. They work in the near by Gold mine so they can sell it for money. They hope that they were rich so they could live better. We see them as in Arthur and the Seven Dwarfs in fact of course.

"I hope you don't get over worked for minning can be an exhausting thing and I heard that in our city," said Arthur, "I am sure that Huntress and woods girl is out there somewhere and I wonder what my mom is planning for she is a Witch who sold her soul to the Devil which I think is how she became Evil because before that she was nice and sold her soul and became Evil."

"I hope you will be okay here alone for we could stay with you until she is dealt with," said Brain, "After all you know we are kind and will protect you from harm."

"I hope you are safe here and we aren't sure we're them two you speak of for this Forrest is huge," said Buster, "For that Wicked Queen is still plotting against you."

"I hope you stay safe for we have to work on the gold mine so stay safe," said Bud, "And those two could be anywhere in the Forrest in fact of course. "

"I hope he remains safe here alone but let's just hope that those two are near by," said Tommy, "For if they are far away from here then not sure if they can get here just in case she strikes."

They went off to work in the gold mine. I hope you like this story here so far. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course.


	7. The Coma

Arthur and the Seven Dwarfs

* * *

My take on the story with some gender swap for Arthur will be in the role of Snow White and Francine as the Princess in the role. And other roles in it. She got the poison grapes to make him fall in a dead like sleep called a Coma. Not knowing it would result in her death from God himself. That God knows it will work in his favor. Arthur serves God with all his heart. And the Seven Dwarfs are going back home in fact of course. She as in the Wicked Queen is on her way in the body of an old woman from another potion of hers. She looks like a frail old woman but really she is younger than that. We see them talking about stuff like that as in Arthur and his mom who looks like an old frail woman in fact of course.

"What can I do for you for I was ready to make Dinner for seven friends and myself," said Arthur, "As you can tell I was a busy man who has lots of things to do so what can I do for you?"

"I Am a pour old begger woman who has grapes to give away to see if I can sell them," said Mrs. Read, "And you look all alone and not sure the kitchen is place for a man."

"Well if you tell me about them maybe I would give them a try and some men do cook," said Arthur, "After all I know how to cook just like how my dad was like."

"They are wishing grapes all you have to do is close your eyes and make a wish," said Mrs. Read, "I grew them in magic soil from a good fairy in fact of course."

"Sounds good to me and then after that I will go back to what I was doing," said Arthur, "After all I do love grapes for they are my favorite fruit in fact of course."

He did just that and fell into a Coma after that making her spell seeming to work in her favor in fact of course. The Dwarfs came back chasing after her and God struck her dead and wonders if they are to late to save him but felt a pulse knowing he is in a Coma with a cure. We see them Dwarfs talking about what happened.

"I know it has some kind of cure not sure what it is but it does have a cure in fact of course," said Brain, "Glad that God struck her dead for she did sell her soul to the Devil."

"I think we should put him in a special bed until we find out the cure for it," said Buster, "For he was so good to us and it has glass around it in fact of course."

"Good idea and glad we are here today and his animal friends are here," said Bud, "Not sure what that cute will be but I know we should find it as soon as possible."

"Yes it is a good idea and put something he likes in there with him just not flowers for he is male," said Tommy, "We will find the cure for it as soon as possible. "

"Yes it us a good idea for it will keep him safe until the cure for his Coma is found," said Timmy, " Glad that God struck her dead for we found out it was the Wicked Queen so once a cure is found he will become the king. "

Next chapter will be the cure as is loves first kiss. I hope you like this story here so far. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course.


	8. Real or not?

Arthur and the Seven Dwarfs

* * *

My take on the story with some gender swap for Arthur will be in the role of Snow White and Francine as the Princess. And other roles has been added. Francine arrived and saw him and kissed him which woke him up from his Coma. The Seven Dwarfs said they will go to the wedding. He said they can indeed can go to it. That also includes the Huntress and the wood girl for them two helped him. Not knowing that it could be a dream that Arthur is having that he is really an eight year old boy in modern times. We see them talking about stuff like that what happened which is good which will make him the king and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad I am awake from that Coma now I can become king now that my mom who is evil is dead," said Arthur, "And the wedding will take place very soon as possible for the invitations to get out for one's who we want to go to it besides the Nobility who has to come to it for we know that we share power with them they formed a council called the House of Lords so that means from regular people for they are the majority in fact of course."

"I knew that would work for I saw the spell book so I came here to kiss him," said Francine, "And you seven plus those other two who helped him can come to our wedding. "

"Once you two become king and queen that will be a good thing in fact," said Brain, "I always wanted to go to that city to a church and then the castle."

"Glad that worked and I also wanted to go to that city for I heard good things about it," said Buster, "And glad he is awake from his Coma in fact of course."

"Glad that worked and glad you two will be getting married in fact of course," said Tommy, "And I hope you two have a good life together and have children of your own."

Arthur is now starting to wonder if that is real or just a dream he is having for it doesn't seem right to him for some reason or other. He wonders if it is from his Coma that he thinks that for it is pretty common. He had dreams that seemed real to him before and wonders if that is a dream or real in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I know I was just in a Coma for a week or two but it seems like I can still be sleeping," said Arthur, "Maybe it is from that Coma for I heard that can and does happen."

"If this is a dream of yours I wonder if I am a real person in your dream," said Timmy, "And I have been to a small wedding in the clearing of the Forrest."

"I hope it isn't a dream for if this is a dream then I wonder if I am a real person, " said Bud, "If I am real in your dream them I wonder what I am like."

"If this is a dream then I wonder what I am like and I heard I would be a shy girl," said Fern, "I wonder myself if this is real or not for it it is a dream we are sharing it."

"If this is really a dream then I know we must be based on real kids in fact," said Sue Ellen, "I don't know if this is real or not I like it in fact of course."

Next chapter will be the wedding which is the last chapter here. I hope you like this story here so far. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course


	9. Last chapter

Arthur and the Seven Dwarfs

* * *

My take on the story with some gender swap for Arthur will be in the role of Snow White and Francine as the Princess. And other roles has been added. Arthur and Francine got married in the church near the castle. They was then crowned king and queen of that Country. Just then things got strange and he woke up as the eight year old boy we know and love. It was just a dream he heard familiar voices from his mom, dad, and D.W. in fact of course. They asked if he is alright he said yes he is. He said he had a dream that he was a Prince in it. It was after he watched Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. We see them talking about stuff like that dream he had in fact of course.

"It was kind of like that movie but some changes for they were grapes instead of an apple," said Arthur, "A wood girl plus the Devil was in it and I was in the role of Snow White only a Prince not a Princess and I went by my real name and another change is a wedding and being crowned king with my Girlfriend Francine was crowned queen and mom you was the Wicked Queen in it but I know your not evil."

"That dream sounds interesting and not sure were the woods girl and The Devil came from," said Mrs. Read, "And your right I am not evil in fact of course."

"I think woods girl came from Little red riding hood from the woodsman in fact," said Mr. Read, "But not sure why the Devil was in it and God and I wonder why I was the magic mirror."

"I had a dream I was being chased by a monster so I woke up screaming," said D.W., "Yet I was asked if I was alright in fact of course."

"That is because you watched a horror movie from a friend's house in fact," said Mrs. Read, "I just heard you did that so your grounded for two weeks Dora Winifred Read."

D.W. said she is sorry but it is to late for that for she should know better than that for she said no horror movies for nightmares can happen. They wonder if that Arthur got God and the Devil from the Bible. Mrs. Read is thinking about giving Arthur a bath like the old days. So we see her talking to him about that in fact of course.

"I did get God and the Devil from the Bible for that is what I read before I went to bed before I went to sleep," said Arthur, "And I did watch both movies before I went to bed."

"That makes sense to me and that for all mixed into your dream that you had," said Mrs. Read, "I want to give you a bath and don't worry I seen your behind and private parts before."

"That will be nice so yes for you know I don't have shame even though I will be naked," said Arthur, "And before that dream ended things got strange."

"Okay let's take you to the bathroom and take off all your clothes including underwear," said Mrs. Read, "Not a bad looking set of male organs in fact of course."

"I know I have a good looking set of male organs I know I see it everyday," said Arthur, "And a girl I had a bath with us my own Girlfriend Francine."

I hoped you all liked this story here in fact of course. I decided to end it like another show I like. The end.


End file.
